paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
When two worlds meet: Tanner x Christina Pups
After Tanner and Christina got married, After seeing how happy their friends were with their Pups, They decided to have their own..then they decided to have pups, a couple of months later 3 pups were born Troy, Christian, and Tracie. Personalities Troy: Being the oldest, Troy is the most responsible, he is very serious about his job, he doesn't like it when his brother plays pranks on him, at times he gets him back though. When he is on missions, he is very serious, he doesn't tolerate any foolishness on missions either, when he isn't on missions he is very calm and collective, he hangs around his siblings when he wants to have fun, but, when he is not doing that, he either likes to read a book or go walking to clear his mind. he also likes listening to classical music, he's very smart and intelligent just like his father, he doesn't show that many emotional expressions on his face, but he tries to smile every once in awhile. Superhero Personality: Troy's personality stays the same as his regular personality. Christian: Well, he's not so intelligent, His brother claims that "he didn't receive all the good genes" Christian is the troublemaker in the family, he likes to prank his brother every once in a while and likes to crack jokes, he can manage to be serious when he is on missions, but other than that. he acts ridiculous, he is that type of pup/kit that likes to talk and joke alot, he likes rock music and video games, he also likes to hang around his dad Tanner, and his friends. Superhero Personality: Quickstar stays the same, except, he is smarter. Tracie: Tracie is the Quiet one of the trio, she doesn't talk that much, she likes hanging out with her siblings, though, she is very shy when she is around other people/pups, she doesn't act shy when she is around her brothers. She takes her missions seriously, she doesn't play around on missions either, when she isn't on missions, she likes going to the beach, listening to music, and swimming. Tracie likes hanging around her mother, Christina. Tracie is a softy, if you hurt her feelings she'll probably cry. Superhero Personality: Invisi-Girl or Tracie has a bit more confidence, but, shs is still Shy towards people, she isn't afraid to fight either. Appearances Troy: Troy has a body like his mother, and he appears to be a fox, but, he's not. he has spots all around his body like a dalmatian and he has a bushy tail like a fox. his ears have black tips, he has Green eyes, and he has a black collar with a pup-tag which is gold. he has a black sock on his left front paw. he resembles mostly his mother. Superhero Appearance: Troy or Power-Fox is about 6"0 feet tall, he wears a White Suit with Black boots, he has a White Cape as well. Christian: Christian also looks like a Fox, he has all white Fur, his left Ear has a black tip, the tip of his bushy tail is black, he has three small black spots on his right arm, Christian has Ocean Blue eyes, he wears a Black collar with a golden tag. Superhero Appearance: Quickstar wears a White suit with Blue boots and Gloves, he has Blue tinted Goggles above his eyes, he has a Fur tuft on his head that he can style however he wants. his suit has a Blue belt and a Blue star on the center of his chest. Tracie: Tracie is the third Pup/kit to look like her mother, almost sharing no resemblence to her father, she has a black left Floppy ear, with a white Bow on it, the has white Fur, with tiny little spots on her back, she has tiny paws like her mother, she has two black socks on her back feet, having heterochromia she has a left Bluw eye, and a right green eye. Superhero Appearance: Tracke wears a Pink or purple long-sleeved shirt along with a Black Skirt, Black leggings, and pink shoes, (Alternative costume) She wears a Pink suit with black pants, pink boots, gloves and a White Belt, she wears a Black or Pink eye mask. Likes Troy: books, gadgets, walking, missions, his family, passing missions, classical music. Christian: Pranking Troy, hanging with his family, video games, missions, Rock music, making friends, joking around. Tracie: music, walking on the beach, spending time with her family, swimming, missions. Dislikes: Troy: bullies, failing missions, being pranked by his brother, being annoyed, people playing around on missions. Christian: his brother nagging on missions, when he fails missions, being called "dumb" by his brother sometimes. Tracie: bullies, her brothers arguing at each other, bugs, failing missions, not being able to spend time with her family. Powers Troy AKA Power-Fox: He has the ability of Super strength, Enhanced hearing, Smell, and sight, he can fly at the speed of sound, and he can use his X-ray vision to cut through anything. Christian AKA Quickstar: He has the ability to run at the speed of sound, he has a Fast Healing Factor, he can vibrate all the molecules in his body to phase through walls, he can Time travel and he's smart. Tracie AKA Invisi-Girl/Woman: She has the ability to Turn invisible, create Visible and Invisible forcefields, she has Semi-super strength, she's skilled in combat, she can use telekinesis, and she can read minds and stop time. Voice actors Young Troy: TBA Teen Troy: Tony Oliver Adult Troy: Tony Oliver Young Christian: TBA Teen Christian: TBA Adult Christian: TBA Young Tracie Stephanie Sheh Teen Tracie: Stephanie Sheh Adult Tracie: Stephanie Sheh Crushes Troy is currently single at the moment. Superhero Crush (Crackship): None! Tracie falls in love with a Fox named Nathan, she had a Crush on him when she first met him, he did too, later in their Mid-teens the two both confessed their feeling fir each other, and they became a couple! Superhero Crush: She falls for Nate. Superherk Crush (Crackship): None yet! Christian: He falls for his good ol friend Clara. Superhero Crush: He falls for Lady Magma (Clara) but, before he fell for her, he went out with another superhero girl.. Superhero Crush (Crackship: None yet! Fears Troy: not being able to protect his family. Christian: losing his family, being alone, not being able to play video games. Tracie: being alone, being bullied, bugs (especially spiders) losing her family. Trivia Troy is named after Tanners dad. Christian is based off of one of my friends. these are my first next gen pups. They all look like Fox kits They are all skilled in combat (Tracie doesn't prefer violence though ) Tracie has heterochromia Troy isn't good at socializing, but he tries to get better at it. They are Trainees at Blackstar Corp. Stories they appear in: West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal It's a West Paw Christmas! Category:Second generation Category:Fox Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Female Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen